On the edge
by Twisted-Sister64
Summary: Amaya is Kuramas cousin she isnt necessarly demon or human. She has more secrets then she can understand. She is constantly living on the edge. HieixOc
1. Your just slow Shuichi

A/n: This isnt my first fan fic but it is my first one on my friend told me about this place so i said hey lets try this out. A few of you may know my friend as almost-to-jealusy. Any ways enjoy.

* * *

A girl with long black hair and cat like eyes glared at Shuichi from the passenger seat of the car.

"How was the flight over here Amaya?" He asked her nicely, ignoring her glare. He was use to those types of glares because of Hiei.

"Great up till my wonderful cousin of mine forgot to pick me up." She said obviously annoyed.

"Yes, sorry about that Amaya but I got held up." Shuichi said sincerely.

"For three hours?" Amaya asked.

"Yes."

"What could of possibly taken you three hours?" Amaya asked, getting more annoyed by the minute.

"My friends needed my help" Shuichi replied.

"For three hours" Amaya said.

Shuichi sighed, realizing that arguing with her would be pointless. "So how long are you going to be staying?" he asked, obviously changing the subject.

"Until I find my own apartment" Amaya replied, choosing not to say anything about Shuichi change the subject.

"Your going to live on your own?" Shuichi said surprised.

"No. My friend is going to come live with me" Amaya said as she gave Shuichi a "_Do you think I'm stupid?_" look.

"The one you moved in with when your father died?" Shuichi asked Amaya stiffened slightly and nodded. She didn't't like it when people talked about her fathers death or the fact both her parents are dead.

"So what took three hours?" Amaya asked Shuichi sighed "I mean it must have been some thing important if you pushed aside coming to pick you cousin up from the air port." Amaya watched Shuichi shift uncomfortably in the drivers seat "Or did you just forget?"

Shuichi was silent for a moment, "I'm sorry Amaya, I forgot." he said his heart beat sped up slightly it would have been unnoticeable to a human heart machine but to a vampire it was noticeable.

"You're a horrible liar." Amaya said while turning to look out the window, ignoring Shuichi's surprised look.

Amaya was laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling, headphones over her ears and the music blaring. She was bobbing her head slightly to the music. The door opened and Shuichi popped his head in. Amaya paused her music and looked up at him.

"Dinner is ready." he said with a smile. Nodding, Amaya stopped her music and followed Shuichi down stairs.

"So when is Aunt Shori….And that guy coming home?" Amaya asked.

"Kazuyu." Shuichi corrected "And tomorrow morning." Amaya nodded and looked around for Shuichi's step brother Shuichi.

"Where did lil' Shuichi go?" She asked.

"He went over to a friends." Shuichi replied calmly.

"Ah. I hope you two don't share the same friends as you do names. Other wise he probably wont be home till midnight" Amaya said calmly as she sat down. Shuichi got a sweat drop he got the feeling she wasn't going to let that go. And she wasn't planning on to either.

"I like your contacts" Shuichi said calmly switching the conversation.

"I was wearing them when you picked me up" Amaya said "Oh I get it! Your friends didn't keep you held up your just slow!" Shuichi sighed he walked into that.

Amaya was sitting on the couch in the living room Shuichi was having a shower lil Shuichi was over at his friends again apparently the same one from last night and Shori and Kazuyu where out shopping. Amaya was flipping through the channels bored and ignoring the temptation to turn on the hot water to ruin Shuichi's shower. Some one knocked on the door sighing Amaya got up and answered it four guys where standing there.

"Can I help you?" she asked ignoring they're surprised shocked faces.

"Um….Is this Shuichi Minamino's house?" The guy with slicked back hair asked Amaya nodded.

"Yeah" Amaya said and before she could tell them she's his cousin the tall orange haired one interrupted her.

"Your stealing from him aren't you? You broke in" He instantly when to pin Amaya it was foolish. She tripped him sending him to the ground hard he was quickly back up and went to pin her again but Amaya hit him in the stomach hard. Shuichi was instantly down stirs in nothing but a towel Amaya twitched and looked away.

"Shuichi you could' a told us you had a girl over" The guy with the slicked back hair snickered. Both Amaya and Shuichi got a horrified look Amaya punched the guy in the slicked back hair in the gut very hard.

"EW!" She snapped the passed Shuichi to go up stairs to her room.

"That's my cousin" Shuichi said as she disappeared up stairs.

"You never said your cousin was coming over" Amaya heard one of the say.

"I told you three weeks ago" Shuichi replied

"….Oh"


	2. Going out

"I will be right back" Shuichi said They where in the living down stairs, but Amaya heard them as if they where standing next to her. Amaya heard Shuichi quickly come up stairs and go into his room and a few moment later came out and went down stairs.

"So that's why you had to leave so soon after that mission eh Kumara?" One of the guys said. '_Kurama?_' Amaya thought.

"Yes. I had to go pick her up from the airport." Shuichi replied.

"You know she hits hard for a human" The person said. '_Now, Now Shuichi what kind of friends do you have and what might you be up to?_' Amaya thought, while tuning up her hearing slightly.

"Really?" Shuichi asked. "Coming from you Yusuke that must have been a hard hit. And a complement for Amaya and her fighting skills to no doubt."

"I've had worse." he replied. '_Then be thankful I didn't hit you as hard as I could of. Or you would be telling Shuichi how that was the worst_' Amaya thought enjoying the eavesdropping.

"I never knew you had a cousin." A new voice said. It sounded like the guy who accused her of stealing from Shuichi. Shuichi sighed deeply at his comment.

"I told all of you three weeks ago." he said calmly.

"Baka's." A new voice hissed, clearly annoyed at they're stupidity. Amaya like him already, quiet and speaking the truth when Shuichi kindly kept it to himself.

Sighing Amaya got up and went into the bathroom to switch her colour contacts. Yesterday she wore cat eye ones, at the moment she was wearing violet coloured ones. She was always wearing colour contacts. Not even Shuichi knew her real eye colour, and only one person did and that's how Amaya liked it. She searched through her different colour contacts searching for one to wear she decided on the weirdest one she had. Lime green she wasn't sure why she had them but she decided to have fun and wear them. After taking the old ones out and putting the new ones back in she went down stairs to watch some TV. Shuichi and his friends where still there also watching TV.

"Hey! I thought your eyes where violet" The orange haired guy said then he took a closer look "I never knew people could have lime green eyes."

"They're colour contacts" Amaya said annoyed at his stupidity.

"So your eyes are violet?" he asked surprised. Amaya glared at him she really hated idiotic people.

"Your not the smartest one are you?" she asked.

"Amaya" Shuichi said sternly giving her the "_Play nice_" look her father use to give her when she was about to kick the shit out of some 5th grader. First grade was such a fun time for her.

"So what is your real eye colour?" The kid with slicked back hair asked. Amaya looked at him and leaned forward so she was close.

"You.Will.Never.Find.Out" she said then sat down next to Shuichi who also seemed curious as to what her real eye colour is. "You will never find out either. I lived with Mrs Takahashi for three and a half years and even _she_ doesn't even know."

"You don't know what _your_ cousins real eye colour is" the kid with slicked back hair laughed.

"My own father hardly knew I was always wearing sunglasses and hiding my eyes until I got colour contacts." Amaya said.

"Why?" the kid with slicked back hair said.

"People become fixated with my eyes it annoys the hell out of me" Amaya said which was true it was such an odd colour of blue people always want to look at them and point out every other minute she had pretty eyes and how unusual that eye colour was. The kid with slicked back hair leaned forward squinting trying to figure out what her natural eye colour was.

"Lean any more forward and that punch I gave you before wont compare to the one _I will _give you" Amaya said annoyed. He smirked and got a "_Oh you think so?_" look. Amaya smirked back and leaned a little forward "If you don't think so. Try me" she said her voice in a "_Don't fuck with me_" tone. Shuichi sighed having his cousin here definitely was going to be an interesting experience.

Amaya sat in her room listing to the conversation in Shuichi's room or as she now knows him as _Kurama. _It was interesting to find out that he and his friends are spirit detectives it gave her the heads up that she would have to be careful when she went out to feed. It was they're jobs as spirit detectives to protect the humans.

"So how long is your cousin staying?" Yusuke asked.

"She is staying in the town, but she is getting her own apartment" Kurama replied.

"Just what you need huh? Another family member to worry about" Yusuke said.

"I am not worried. Some thing tells me Amaya can handle her self" Kurama said calmly. Amaya rolled her eyes the conversation was getting boring sighing she got up and put her trench coat on and changed her colour contacts back to cat eye.

"Going to the mall Shuichi" She called out at she left her room Shuichi who's room was near the stairs came out of his room.

"Would you like me take you there?" he asked Amaya shook her head.

"I'll be fine on my own" She said calmly.

"You sure?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah, Go play with your friends, or talk about what girl is hotter who is the biggest whore. Which one of you slept with what slut…What ever the hell it is you do" Amaya said. Shuichi raised his eye brow.

"I'm not like that Amaya. And I'm helping them with they're home work" he said calmly.

"I know your not like that. Your nice kind honourable the kind of guy girls throw them self's at. Which is weird cause you don't have a girlfriend. Kind of makes me wonder if you gay. And as for the home work thing, I told you already Shuichi. You're a horrible liar. Ciao" Amaya said as she went down stairs.


	3. Mitzue

"Did your cousin just call you gay?" Yusuke asked Kurama who shook his head.

"No." He said, sighing slightly. He was wondering how Amaya knew he was lying. Not even demons could tell.

---

A tall girl with long black hair, light brown eyes and slightly tanned skin calmly walked through the park looking for specific spirit energy. '_Come on Mitzue where are you?_' she thought.

"Ami what are you doing here?" Came a voice from behind her. Slightly startled, she turned around to see Amaya standing there. Ami smiled and chuckled softly.

"Looking for you Mitzue." She replied. Amaya glared at her.

"Why?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"Thought I would come check on you." Ami said calmly.

"In other words you forgot to pay rent." Amaya said. Ami nodded her head in agreement.

"Got kicked out." she said calmly as she looked around the park. "This place is kind of cool. Reminds me of the park where I first found out you where a Mitzue" Ami said Amaya twitched slightly at Mitzue.

---Flash back---

"_Amaya" Ami said quietly as she poked her friend, who glared in reply._

"_Yes Ami?" She asked annoyed._

"_Your not human are you?"_

"…_No" _

"_What are you?" Ami asked curiously._

"_Mitzue." Amaya said quietly. Ami gave her a confused look._

"_What's that?"_

"_A person who is a vampire, but isn't one" Amaya said. Ami got an even more confused look and Amaya sighed deeply. "When my mother was pregnant she got bitten by a vampire and went into labour. I was only born with half the vampire genetics, yet with hardly any. Same with my human genetics. I am one, I am the other, I am half, I am neither. I am on the edge. The full vampires call what I am, Mitzue." Amaya said. Ami nodded in understandingly._

"_So your like that guy from Blade" she said Amaya was surprised by that. "A hybrid vampire or some thing like that. So…Do you drink blood?" Ami asked cautiously._

"_Most Mitzue's feed off spirit energy. But they only do it because they don't have fangs or are to scared to try blood" Amaya said calmly._

"_And you?"_

"_Feed off both"_

"…_Cool. So want to go get some ice cream or some thing?" Ami asked while smiling at Amaya who was completely surprised by that. Slowly Amaya nodded and Ami got up and held her hand out to help Amaya up. "Cool"_

---End of flash back---

"Still addicted to ice cream I see" Ami laughed as Amaya started on her fourth bowl of ice cream.

"Am not"

"Are two. I bet you wouldn't last a month with out ice cream" Ami said with a smirk.

"Your on" Amaya laughed Ami laughed to.

"What a fun month this shall be"

"Shut up"

---

"Aunt Shori" Amaya called as she entered the house with Ami.

"Yes dear?" She called back as she came into the room.

"I would like you to meet my friend Ami, Ami this is my aunt Shori" Amaya said calmly. Shori smiled warmly.

"It is nice to meet you Ami" she said kindly.

"Its nice to meet you to Mrs Minamino" Ami replied.

'How long are you staying?" Shori asked.

"Oh I'm staying in a hotel. I decided to come help Amaya find an apartment" Ami said.

"A hotel? A young girl shouldn't be staying in a hotel alone. Why don't you stay here? You and Amaya could share a room" Shori said with a smile. Ami got a horrified look.

"Oh no. I couldn't intrude Mrs Minamino" Ami said.

"Oh no dear, you wouldn't be intruding at all" Shori said warmly. Ami sighed and thought about it for a few moments then nodded.

"Great. When Shuichi gets back Amaya could you tell him?" Shori asked.

"Of course aunt Shori" Amaya said.


	4. Hiei down

An: YAY fourth chapter. M'kay i just have to say this(I forgot to put it at the end of the last chapter cause i was in a hurry) If you dont get howI explainedwhat Amaya is let me know so i can word it diferntly. And to help me word it diferntly let me know what you didnt get ok, ok.

* * *

"Shuichi probably wont be back for a while. He has this thing where he looses track of time when he's with his friends." Amaya said as she sat down at the kitchen table with Ami.

"I noticed….Its midnight." Ami replied calmly "And any person with a right mind would forget you Amaya". Amaya glared at Ami who chuckled softly. "Its true. You have a very nasty temper" she said.

"Do not." Amaya snapped.

"So convincing Mitzue."

"Stop calling me that… _'Professor.'_" Amaya said with a smirk. Ami instantly glared at Amaya.

"I am _NOT _A professor….A professor is a 85 year old lonely man who can not get a date and has to resort to threatening to fail college bimbo's in order to have sex. M' kay? I am none of thee above!" Ami growled.

"Oh please you know more about demons than king Enma him self. You can translate ANY demon language in a matter of minutes no matter how old it is. And when was the last time you got any thing below 98 on a test?" Amaya snickered.

"Shut up Mitzue."

"Professor."

"Alright guys my mother and cousin are sleeping so keep quite."

"Your cousin is home." Ami giggled as Shuichi and his friends came into the kitchen surprising them all.

"Sneaking in not working for you Shuichi? I know look the other way Ami and '_pretend_' you didn't see him." Amaya snickered.

"Or we could go wake up his mother." Ami pointed out.

"Yes lets." Amaya said as she stood up.

"Now, now…Lets not wake up mother. Its very late." Kurama said slowly. "I just lost track of time." he added.

"Yeah. What did I tell you about the lying thing? Doesn't work on me." Amaya said calmly.

"Literally. No one can lie to her…. Its impossible." Ami said every one looked at her. "Well it is." she mumbled.

"Oh yeah. Shuichi, Ami. Ami, Shuichi. Fortunately for me I don't know his friends. Come on Ami lets go try this new thing called sleep. You should try it one day Shuichi." Amaya said .

"Ah sarcasm and snippy comments….You miss your addiction." Ami sang.

"I do not…._I AM NOT ADDICTED._" Amaya spat as she glared at Ami. A metallic scent caught her attention and she turned to her cousin and his friends. They where wounded. Amaya snorted and covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ami asked.

"You came home late because you got into a fight? Oh, does you mom know you stay out late to fight?" Amaya laughed.

"Seriously. It hasn't even been a day and your falling out. Give up. Or should I say, _Give in_?" Ami said. Amaya glared at Ami.

"I.Am.Not.Addicted….OK?"

"If you say so. But isn't denial the first sign of an addiction?" Ami asked.

'It would be…_If_ I was addicted…..Which I am not!…Oh yeah, Ami the med kit is where I normally keep it. You, captain dumb ass and his platoon of idiots get up to your room so I can treat your wounds." Amaya said calmly.

"Thank you Amaya, but I'm sure we can manage on our own." Kurama said kindly. Amaya looked Shuichi in the eye.

"Now."

Every one was silent for a few moments.

"I suggest you go now before she forces you…..And she will do it to." Ami said slowly as she headed up to Amaya's room. Nodding the guys follow.

---

"OW, Hey you know that hurts!" Yusuke growled.

"Then stop moving IDIOT. The more you move the more I will cause bodily harm upon you!"

"She's not kidding Yusuke. Amaya doesn't like it when people she's tending to move about." Ami said calmly.

"Well I never asked her to. HEY that hurt." he hissed

"So cry me a river Urameshi." Amaya said as she finished bandaging him up.

"Hiei. Get over here so I can bandage your wounds." Amaya said as she looked at him. He didn't even move slightly from his position on the window. "Now." Amaya said her voice in a dangerous tone. Again Hiei didn't move. "If you don't come over here willingly Hiei. I.Will.Force.You."

"I would like to see you try." Hiei snickered. Calmly Amaya stood up and walked over to Hiei.

"You should of worded differently." Ami said as she picked up a book on Kurama's floor and started to read it. Amaya stopped beside Hiei.

"Is that your final answer?" Amaya asked calmly

"Hn."

"Fine. I am at no liability as to any wounds I may and most likely _WILL_ give to you." before any one could say and thing Amaya grabbed Hiei's wounded arm making sure to dig into it and pulled so he fell onto the floor. In a flash Amaya was sitting on his back and had a bottle of something that was slightly pink but pretty much clear. And before any one could really register what Amaya had done she forced some of it down his throat she pulled the bottle away when it was empty and stood up and side steeped away from Hiei who instantly jumped up.

"Baka what did you give mm….." he didn't have time to finish before he past out hitting the ground hard.

"Cant say I didn't warn you." Amaya said calmly as she sat down on the ground.

"AMAYA! That was a lethal dose…You..You could kill him…Why would you give him the entire bottle?" Ami said panicking.

"He still breathing?"

"Yes."

"Then he's ok…..For now." Amaya said calmly Ami sighed heavily.

"Well since you knocked him out you might as well tend to him." she mumbled. Amaya looked at Hiei's wounds.

"They're not life threatening….He can wait."

"If your going to wait to tend to him why did you knock him out? Didnt you do it _to_ tend to him" Ami asked.

"He challenged me. So I knocked him out. Not my fault" Amaya said calmly.

"I think I speak for the well fair of your future children when I say…Never have any" Ami said calmly. Amaya shrugged.

"Fine with me…For now"


	5. The deal

An: OkI know im uploading alot but in truth, a good thing no? But heres the deal so you dont think. _'She must not have a life'_I do. I just dont always have acces to the internet soI rush at writting my fanfic soI can post them that day. Your luckyI could post this chapter today my internet conection is all weird at the moment. And this is a long chap to YAY for you. Long gruelling hours of typing and plotting for me. But hey its up enjoy m' kay.

* * *

Amaya and Ami where laying on Amaya's bed Amaya listening to what Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara saying and Ami reading a book on demons.

"You know eavesdropping is rude." Ami said with out looking up from her book.

"You do it all the time." Amaya pointed out.

"I know. I was just making sure you did. It must be a interesting conversation for you to be hooked on like that"

"Shuichi is really a demon by the name of Kurama, Hiei is demon, Yusuke is a half demon and Kuwabara has a really strong sixth sense all of them are spirit detectives." Amaya said. Ami snapped her book shut.

"Spirit detectives?" she asked seriously.

"Yes" Amaya said getting the feeling she shouldn't of told Ami who looked like a six year old on Christmas who found out she got a pony.

"OHMYFUCKINGGOD." she whispered then bolted for the door. Instantly Amaya caught her.

"No!" she said as she let Ami go and moved in front of the door.

"Bu…"

"NO"

"Jus.."

"NO!"

"Why no.."

"Because. Let me simplify for you. I kill humans for food. They protect humans from becoming food. They find out I get in a lot of trouble." Amaya said slowly as if speaking to a child.

"I wont tell them Amaya…._Pwease_?" she whimpered softly.

"NO." Amaya hissed ignoring her pleading look.

"But…It's not every day I meet spirit detectives…" She protested.

"I know Ami some other time alright. Secrecy is a must have for me at the moment alright?" Amaya said calmly. Ami sighed deeply.

"Alright….But you have to take me hunting with you. So I can document your feeding habits!" Ami said. Amaya growled softly.

"Fine. But I swear to god Ami if you whole demonologist thing gets in the way of my feeding. _You_ will be my next meal are we clear?" Amaya asked.

"Yup. And so you know. Threatening me to be you last meal is getting old."

"Yes, but I do mean it."

"Yes, that's the scary part to the old news."

"I don't care as long as its clear." Amaya said calmly Ami nodded and went and sat on the bed.

"So I cant just ask one questi…"

"Not unless you want to die."

"Yeah thought so."

---

The guys lifeless body fell to the ground and Ami in an exited manor was writing fast in a journal like book.

"So do they often beg for mercy?" Ami asked Amaya seemed surprised by that question.

"Uh…Yeah."

"Do you ever toy with them…You know pretend to let them live then hunt them down slowly? Tormenting them making them think they can think they can get away then strike allowing them to barley escape making them think they got away until finally you lose the fun and kill them slowly to smack them in the face that they could of gotten away but didn't." Ami asked.

"….No…You need professional help…..A lot of it."

"Denial."

"No. I have never done that." Amaya said and Ami sighed heavily.

"If ya say so." she mumbled disappointed.

---

Amaya and Ami walked into the kitchen to see Kurama and his friends minus Hiei who thanks to Amaya, was still knocked out. Kurama looked over at the clock then back to Amaya raising his eye brow.

"Should I go wake up mother?" he inquired.

"If you want. I know she wanted to see the movie I just didn't know she wanted to know all about when we got back. I mean it _is_ midnight" Amaya said calmly.

"So she knows you and Ami where out late?" he asked his look questioning her.

"Yeah. We went out to watch a movie and dinner." Amaya said Kurama nodded not really believing her. Ami sat down next to him and pulled out her journal.

"So…..Shuichi….What do you and your friends do on your spare time?" Ami asked as she gave Kurama a '_You better answer correctly, I know what you do_' look.

"Well its late we better be going to bed now…Come on Ami" Amaya said as she grabbed Ami and pulled her up stairs.

"But he didn't answer my question….No, let him answer….NOT FAIR" Ami pouted.

"Your pathetic"

"So? Let me go. It's just….Spirit detectives….Not every day….Meet…Le 'me go." Ami said as she struggled against Amaya's grip as she pulled her into the room. Giving up she grabbed a book on demons and went sat in a corner pulling out her journal to write notes making a sniffling noise every now and then.

"Dude…Your highly pathetic…Seriously….I would be ashamed to know you if any one else knew you acted like this." Amaya said as she sat on the bed falling back.

"Your just jealous." Ami said with out even looking up.

"Jealous? Is that what its called? I thought it was more along the lines of '_pity_'. But you know I _COULD_ be wrong." Amaya said. Ami snapped the book shut and stood up.

"You know what. I'm in the mood for Ice cream….Are you? Oh yeah that's right you cant have any. To bad, cause you know I was going to have strawberry ice cream." Ami said calmly.

"I fucking hate you."

"Uh huh."

---

"Why do we wait out side the town?" Kage asked while looking up to his clan leaded. Who continued to look at the town from the tree he was on.

"Because Kage, if we move to fast they will catch our movement. Slowly and silently is better. And it's not just the detectives, the demonologist watches the movements of demons, vampires and other creatures of the night more than the detectives do. _She_ is the one we have to be careful to avoid." Tanaka replied. His eyes unmoving from the light city.

"So why is this demonologist so important?" Kage asked as he followed Tanaka's gaze.

"She is the key to getting the Golden blood." Tanaka said annoyed at Kage's stupidity. This has been explained to every one in the clan dozens of times and each time either Kage didn't show up or he ignored the entire meeting.

---

Amaya sat up in bed Ami stirred beside her.

"What is it?" she mumbled while sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"I thought some one crossed my territory for a second." Amaya replied as she looked out her window.

"No one did?" Ami yawned

"No. They're on the boarder. As long as they stay on the boarder they can keep what ever pathetic life they may have." Amaya said as her eye's narrowed.

"Hmmm, great. A vampire territory world. I pity any one who comes in the middle of that." Ami mumbled as she fell back into the pillows.

"It isn't a territory battle Ami."

"Not yet, but it will be give it some time."

"What makes you so sure?" Amaya asked Ami laughed lightly and rolled over to look at her friend.

"Because I know. Vampires are territorial. And either there is some thing, or some one in this town they want or they want the town for they're own territory. They just don't boarder towns for no reason. Though if they haven't moved in yet they don't know this territory they're bordering is taken." Ami mumbled. As much as Amaya hated to admit it, Ami was right. Sighing she laid back down on the bed and went back to sleep there was nothing she could do at the moment.


	6. territory crossed

An: Ok this chapter isnt as long as i want it to be. Sorry. Really i am. Ok not so much sorry but enjoy

* * *

Growling Amaya put her hand on the back Hiei's head and pushed his face into the pillow.

"Stop squirming moron." She hissed.

"Baka get off of me." he hissed back.

"Your wounded moron so shut the fuck up and lie still so I can bandage you." Amaya hissed.

"Get off of me before I kill you." he growled. Amaya's eyes narrowed although it was un noticeable because of her purple eye contacts.

"Fine." Amaya said as she got up.

"Seriously?" Ami said confused as she looked up from tending to Kurama.

"Yes." Amaya said as she searched her pockets.

"Hn." Hiei said as he stood up.

"Oh but Hiei, just one more thing." Amaya said Hiei went to glare at Amaya who pushed him against the wall and poured the same substance as last time down his throat, only this time not as much.

"I got off of you." Amaya said with a smirk. Hiei growled and went to grab his katana but past out falling forward. Amaya moved out of the way so she wouldn't of been hit and so that Hiei hit the floor.

"He really needs to start wording differently. That's the third time" Amaya sighed as she shook her head.

"The first time was the best he was out for three days." Yusuke snickered. Kurama sighed.

"You should stop drugging Hiei" he said calmly.

"Ok, here's the deal. Amaya will stop drugging Hiei. If you guys tell us what it is you all do to always get injured. How does that sound?" Ami proposed. Ever since she found out last month they where spirit detectives she was trying to trick them in to telling her… She wasn't all that good at it.

"Speak on your own half." Amaya said as she kneeled down next to Hiei and tended to the wound on his back. There was a nock on the door down stairs.

"Ami can you go get that?" Amaya asked. Nodding Ami got up and skipped down stairs.

"Cheerful girl…Plain annoying." Amaya muttered while casting a small glare in the direction Ami left in.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID MITZUE! YOU'VE BEEN GRIM THIS WEEK, I'M PULLING OUT THE HAPPY GO BUNNYS POP UP BOOK LATER." Ami yelled from down stairs.

"AND I WILL BURN IT!" Amaya yelled back.

"NO TOUCHING THE HAPPY BUNNY YOU PHSYCO!"

"I'M THE PHSYCO?"

"YES YOU'RE THE PHSYCO."

"BITE ME."

"ARN'T I THE ONE WHOSE SUPOSE TO SAY THAT?"

"JUST ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR." There was silence in the room and Amaya muttered a string of profanities and tuned her hearing to see who was at the door.

"Keiko, Botan, Yukina, Shizuru…What are you gal's doing here?" Ami asked.

"We're looking for Yusuke and Kuwabara are they here?" Keiko asked.

"…Uh…They are but at the moment…They…Are…Uh…Busy…Yeah that's is busy! I'll tell them to…Uh give you a call ok!" Ami said. '_You're a horrible liar Ami_.' Amaya thought.

"What happened to them?" Shizuru asked.

"Nothing, they're.. Fine.. Dandy.. Doing great!" Ami said nervously "Hey! Shizuru!" There where foot steps as Shizuru and the other girls came up stairs. The door opened and Shizuru came in.

"Shizuru! What are you doing here?" Kuwabara asked.

"I got a bad feeling about tonight." She replied as she looked at him and all the guys (the unconscious Hiei). Ami looked at Amaya who gave an acknowledging nod, the vampires have been getting closer to Amaya's territory the past week. Its been putting Amaya on edge even though she refuses to admit it and tonight they are closer than they have ever been. Amaya had they felling tonight they where going to cross the boarder when what ever or who ever they where looking for makes its presence seen.

"We're alright!" Kuwabara replied with a broad grin. '_For now._' Amaya thought. Shizuru looked unconvinced and Keiko, Botan and Yukina looked relieved.

"That's great." Keiko said with a smile Botan and Yukina nodded in agreement. "Shizuru was really worried so we thought we would come and check on all of you." she said.

"Why would Shizuru be worried?" Ami asked instantly making Keiko jump slightly.

"You know what it's late out we should be heading back." Keiko said nervously. Amaya sat up slightly. Ami noticed and didn't need to be told what made her sit up suddenly. The vampires had finally trespassed on her territory.

"Hey are all you guys heading to Keiko's?" Ami asked calmly. They all nodded slightly scared of Ami's weird mood swings. "Keiko's house is on the way to Toru's house?" Ami asked Amaya who nodded. "Great! He should be getting up by now and he wanted us to come visit him so why don't we walk with the girls on the way there. That is if you girls don't mind, we might as well saying we're going in the same direction." Ami said. The girls all nod.

"Yeah alright." Keiko said. Ami smiled warmly and looked at Amaya.

"Shall we get going then?" she asked calmly.

---

The cold wind blew through the tree's of the park rustling the leaves. Keiko shivered and looked around.

"It sure is a creepy night." she said softly Amaya took of her jacket and handed it to Keiko.

"Here." Amaya said.

"Uh.. Wont you get cold?" Keiko asked. Amaya shook her head.

"No, It's not that cold to me." Amaya said calmly her main focuses on the vampires stalking them. They where targeting a specific some one they where stalking them Waiting for they're moment to strike. If they knew what Amaya was they wouldn't be wasting time doing that because as hard as they would try it wouldn't help them when she was there. But the main question on Amaya's mind was '_Who are they targeting?_'


	7. The fight beginning

An: Ok the next chapter of On the edge is up. Thank you MagicalRain for always reveiwing . And i promise next chapter there will be more YuYu gang involvness ok? I just wanted to wait unitll they found out Amaya wasnt human so they would have a reson to stay around her other than the reson she's kurama's cousin. And so you know Usagi means moon in japanese. It's said later on in the chapter so you wont be going wtf does Usagi mean?.

* * *

"Patience Kage." Tanaka hissed annoyed at the restlessness of his stupid companion. '_I should of taken some one useful._' he thought bitterly '_All Kage will do is give us away… It doesn't mater, I will kill him after this. His screw ups and mistakes will be no more of my concern._'

"Do we get to kill them all?" Kage asked hungrily. Tanaka growled lightly.

"No." he snarled "We need the demonologist alive, and the ice maiden will be of use to." Kage whimpered lightly and looked back to the girls. He wanted to kill them all.

'_Ami and Yukina then huh_.' Amaya thought silently '_An interesting choice. Your stupid to think that it will be just a breeze to get what you want._' Ami cleared her throat beside Amaya, who turned her attention over to her friend.

"Shizuru is getting bad feeling the girls are going to her place instead." Ami said.

Tanaka growled softly from the shadows and turned to Kage.

"I guess we attack now." he hissed smirking Kage followed Tanaka as he leapt from they're place in the shadows.

---

The guys sat in Kurama's room silently Yusuke and Kuwabara where playing go fish, Hiei had just woken up and was not happy and Kurama was silently reading a book.

"So you think the girls will be alright?" Yusuke asked as he looked up from his cards.

"I'm sure they will be fine." Kurama said calmly.

---

Amaya lunged forward blocking one of the vampires grab Ami and in a flash kicked back the vampire who tried to grab Yukina sending them both a few feet back.

"Your going to have to be quicker than that." Amaya hissed. One of the vampires glared at Amaya while the other chuckled softly.

"My, my aren't we a quick one. I was going to allow Kage to kill you." he paused momentarily to let it hang, to try and scare her. "But you would make a great addition to my coven." he said silkily. Amaya laughed lightly.

"Sorry to disappoint you, But there will be no way I'm joining your coven." Amaya said calmly the turned her head slightly to Ami. "Stay back, and keep the girls out of my way." she said. Ami nodded and steeped back several feet pulling the girls with her.

"Just who do you think you are?" the other vampire named Kage spat. Amaya laughed lightly.

"Who me? I'm Amaya Saito, I'm sixteen, I have a nasty little temper which you and your friend crossed…" Amaya was interrupted by the other vampire.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but we are not friends. Please do continue though." he said calmly. Amaya nodded and turned back to Kage not really caring she was interrupted. She was going to kill him any ways so what did it matter?

"You and who ever the hell that is over there, crossed my temper. Both my parents are dead, my mother when I was born my father a few years ago. And well the thing that will interest you the most, I'm not necessarily human." Amaya said Kage and the other vampire watched Amaya silently Kage out of rage and the other vampire out of interest. "I'm a Mitzue." Amaya let that hang in they're minds. Kage snickered.

"Well, well then. I shall look forward to drinking every last drop of your blood." he said while licking his lips. "You shouldn't let such a weakness slip dear girl." he snarled as he lunged forward. Amaya put her index and middle finger together at her waist snapping her hand up from her right waist to her left shoulder. A white energy whip sprung from her fingers and then straitened as it levelled with her fingers cutting Kage in half.

"Fool. You should of asked what _kind _of Mitzue I was before launching into an attack." Amaya said calmly not really noticing the blood splatter on her. When the sun rises his body would turn to dust in the light. The other vampire chuckled softly.

"Yes, he should of. Idiotic mistakes like that was the reason as to why I was going to kill him after I got the two girls. But as I said before, It's three girls now." he said calmly his eyes on Amaya who sensed Keiko shift from behind her.

"If you run Keiko, I wont be able to protect you." Amaya said with out taking her eyes off of the other vampire.

"I wasn't going to run." Keiko whispered softly "I thought I heard some one coming."

"Don't worry Keiko, If those idiotic detectives had any senses at all they would of picked up on the vampires energy and be on the way! So if by chance Amaya does lose they will be here to help protect us." Ami said soothingly.

"Guess again moron. The stuff we gave them to help heal they're wounds also messes with they're senses. They wont be able to sense any thing out of a few blocks of where they are. And we are six blocks away." Amaya said calmly.

"Such a cheerful thought, your so kind to point that out" Ami mumbled.

"I wouldn't want you to have any false hope now would I?" Amaya replied.

"Are we sure she's on our side?" Yukina asked slowly.

"For now. That's all that matters at the moment." Ami said calmly knowing that even though this wasn't the moment, Amaya was just messing with them.

---

Hiei jumped off the window sill growling lightly.

"What is it Hiei?" Kurama asked, being the only one who heard him growl.

"The girls are getting attacked." Hiei said calmly as he left the room. The rest of the guys sat there silently for a few moments before jumping up and ran to follow him.

"What do you mean '_Getting attacked_'?" Kuwabara yelled after him.

---

"What's your name?" Amaya asked the other vampire they where both circling each other.

"Makoto Tanaka." He replied coolly "Leader of the Usagi vampire clan."

"Original." Amaya stated calmly. Tanaka chuckled softly and nodded.

"It is isn't it?" he replied. "But I didn't name the clan just took it over." he sighed "But I am thinking of renaming it. You will be a member soon what is your suggestion?" Amaya didn't reply she was tired of circling him. Quickly she moved forward to strike, but Tanaka was quick and side stepped her and kicked her in the ribs breaking a few. Amaya was sent back a few feet but landed on all fours sliding back a bit.

"Nice land." Tanaka said calmly. Amaya spat some blood onto the ground as she stood up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand her eyes cold and emotionless as she watched Tanaka.

"Nice kick." Amaya replied coolly, her eyes unmoving from his. With lightning speed Tanaka ran towards her Amaya jumped out of the way of his punch and had to jump back to dodge his kick. '_He's fast_.' Amaya thought as she had to dodge another one of his attacks '_If I don't get him away from the others they could get hit accidentally, even from me_.' Quickly and swiftly Amaya moved away from the girls onto the streets. Keiko instantly went to follow but Ami held her back.

"No. She's leading him away from us. That's a good thing." Ami said.

"But what if she's hurt?" Keiko asked.

"Then there's nothing we can do. We're no match for a vampire, Keiko." Ami said calmly. Keiko nodded slightly.

Tanaka kicked Amaya in the chest sending her down the middle of the street into a brick wall that pushed in and crumbled a bit under the impact. Tanaka snickered softly.

"What's the matter Amaya? A few minutes ago you where full of life. Now you can hardly stand." He mocked. Slowly Amaya stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth. "Here I was thinking I had a worthy fight ahead of me and really your as weak as Kage. Tsk, tsk. Such a shame. I guess you will die after all." he said calmly as he walked forward. A small smirk spread across Amaya's lips.

"You think so huh?" Amaya said softly.

"Yes I do." Tanaka replied coldly. Amaya looked up at him. Her light ice blue eyes (Her contacts fell out a while ago, after the second time he had hit her.) slowly turned crimson red. Tanaka was surprised but didn't show it. "So, you do have a last stand planned huh?" he asked.

"No, I don't have a _last stand_. I have a _last move._" Amaya replied coldly.

---

"What way did they go in?" Kurama asked Ami.

"You cant interfere." Ami instantly said Kurama was surprised.

"What? Why not?" he asked shocked.

"I don't have time to explain it all, but you just cant interfere because…." Ami was cut off by Kurama. .

"I would rather not have my cousin die." he said as he turned away from her and to Keiko. "What way did they go?" he asked her surprised Keiko pointed in the direction. Instantly Kurama and the guys run off in that direction. '_They where only attacked because of us. Amaya only stood up to protect them because no one else could. She shouldn't have to fight a battle that's not here's._' Kurama thought silently as he ran.

"Idiot! He should of let me finish what I was going to say. Amaya isn't human." She growled as she took of after them.

* * *

"Usagi vampire clan" Again Usagi means Moon 


End file.
